ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle!
The final battle of the Civil War goes underway and unforeseen events shake the very foundation of Earth and its heroes. Plot: Mt. Rushmore where the Repairmen are preparing for the final battle against the Breakers and vice versa. Rook: Azmuth sir we now confirmation from our spies in Undertown that the Breakers' headquarters is somewhere in the lower depths of the city. Azmuth: Excellent news Rook. We are going to stage a full assault on their base in two hours. Alert Harangue and Jimmy Jones and tell them that they have a message to deliver to the people of Bellwood. Rook: And what is the message? Azmuth: This war is finally going to come to an end. Rook: Understood. Rook relays the message to Harangue and Jimmy, which is soon broadcasted on his show. Harangue: People of Bellwood let it now be known that this destructive war caused by Ben Tennyson and his conspirators is coming to an end. The headquarters to the Breakers has now been found and it's an all out attack against them. Let all of Bellwood know that this terrible war is finally going to come to an end. Up in space now is Vilgax who has been monitoring everything on Earth since the war began. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes the war will come to an explosive conclusion today and this is a war where the only winner is me. Back on Earth, but in Undertown more specifically are the Breakers in their Undertown HQ. Ben wanders in to tell his grandpa about the news broadcast. Ben: Did you hear all of that Grandpa Max? They're saying that they know where we are. We need to move. Max: Calm down Ben, I doubt that broadcast is legitimate. Ben: What if it is grandpa? We don't have any friends down here in Undertown. I can't believe we actually managed to stay in hiding as long as we have. Max: It was called being careful Ben and don't worry. Even if they do really know where we are hiding, I have a contingency plan that can get us out fast. Ben: You do? Why didn't you tell me? Max: I didn't want to worry you son now keep a stiff upper lip and get your head in the game. They want to end this war today and so do I. Ben: Then let's kick some butt grandpa. I'm heading up top to the streets and I'll perform some recon and before you say anything I promise to be careful and stay out of sight. Max: Okay, but be careful. I'll send Kevin and Helen to shadow you just in case you do get into trouble. Ben: Come on grandpa you know me. Max: Yeah I do and that's why I'm sending them. Ben: You know what that's probably a good idea. So then Ben leaves via a secret entrance they set up in Undertown which leads to the sewers underneath Bellwood. The endless catacombs provide some excellent cover for Ben and the rest of the Breakers. Although now back at the Rushmore headquarters is Azmuth and his Repairmen again. Rook: That was an excellent ruse Azmuth sir. The Breakers will get on the defensive and they will make mistakes. Azmuth: Indeed Rook, but Max is smart so he might have saw right through my little white lie. Rook: Too true, but Ben will get jumpy and he shall slip up and it will lead us all right to them. Azmuth: Precisely. Khyber: An excellent ploy Azmuth, but we all know how resourceful Tennyson has become since the war. He'll risk his own life to make sure we don't find his comrades. Gwen: Let's hope it doesn't come to that. We're here to catch him not kill him. Sir Morton: As you keep saying lass, but it would fill my heart with joy if Tennyson was no longer living. Dr. Animo: Indeed and seeing Tennyson run scared like a frightened little dog though is a remedy to our discomfort Sir Morton. Pyke: Calm down all of you, you understand?! Azmuth states that we won't kill Ben and what he says is good enough for me. I admit that Ben was someone I didn't take to at first, but he did save my planet so I owe him not to take him out. Rook: Quite so Magister Pyke. Tetrax and Ester are in Undertown though as we speak continuing their own search for the Breakers' headquarters. Although since it hasn't been found on the upper levels, it has to be in the lower levels. It is the least populated and no one would think to look for the Breakers there. Why did I not realize that sooner? Khyber: Maybe because you did not want too Plumber. You and Ben were partners and close friends after all. Gwen: Lay off of him Khyber. It doesn't matter what the reason is, but now we might have a lead. I'll talk to Tetrax and Ester Rook. The rest of you can go on patrol up top. If I know Ben then he'll be snooping around up top trying to get the drop on us. Khyber: As you wish Gwen. Let's go Morton and Animo. Dr. Animo: Finally a chance to test my latest Ben Tennyson capturing creatures. Morton: Being forced to work with aliens and a mad scientist. Times are grim indeed. Khyber and his criminal allies leave the base to return to Bellwood and Gwen relays the message to Tetrax and Ester. Tetrax: Understood Gwen. Ester and I will head there right away, but we'll need some back-up. Gwen: They're on their way right now. Tetrax: Okay. Let's go Ester. Ester: On it. Ester and Tetrax begin heading towards the lower depths of Undertown and soon Gwen dispatches a platoon of Repairmen foot soldiers. Azmuth: As I said Gwen. The war ends today. Gwen: But at what cost Azmuth? Kevin and I broke up because of this and even if it all goes back to how it was then no one would trust each other anymore. I wish everything could go back to how it was before Sublimino took over Ben's mind. Azmuth: Yes, but it can't Gwen. Gwen: I know. Gwen soon leaves as does Rook which leaves Azmuth alone to ponder. Azmuth: Or could it? It seems that Azmuth has a plan after all to do as Gwen put it; make everything go back to the way things were. Now then Ben is indeed back on the streets and he can see Plumber vehicles roaming through the streets looking for him. Ben: They just can't give up on finding me can they? Anyway I better stick to the shadows if I want to avoid being seen and I got to stop talking to myself. Atop a building Khyber can see Ben with binoculars and with him is Sir Morton and Dr. Animo. Khyber: I have Tennyson in my sights. Rook: Good. Now engage him in battle, but remember it is a mere farce. We want to make him lead us to their headquarters. That is when we will have Sevenseven follow him then he will relay the coordinates. Khyber: Affirmative. Gentlemen shall we proceed? Morton: Yes we shall alien. Dr. Animo: Oh most definitely. The three of them leap down in front of Ben and then reveal themselves to him. Ben: Sir Morton, Khyber, and Dr. Animo; that isn't the villain team up I was expecting to happen. Khyber: Now and for the last time. Surrender Tennyson or be destroyed. Ben: I thought Azmuth wanted me taken in alive Khyber? Khuber: Yes, but he and your former Plumber friend aren't here right now are they? Ben: No. So okay then guys. Come and get me I dare you. Dr. Animo: Finally! Come to me my minions! Animo summons a whole horde of giant mutated bee monsters which have powerful stingers that emit green energies. They attack Ben who is forced to dodge the attacks in a quick haste. Ben: What I wouldn't give for a giant fly swatter or a gillion volt fly zapper. Ben clearly cannot fight them head on so he retreats back down into the sewer and intends to return to base. Khyber: He's taken the bait. Sevenseven follow him. Sevenseven responds and as Ben runs towards the headquarters, Sevenseven begins to follow him. Ben runs through almost endless amounts of corridors until he finally comes across the main entrance under the depths of Undertown. Sevenseven relays the message to his superiors. Rook: Good work Sevenseven. Now Tetrax prepare your forces for the invasion. Tetrax: You got it. Rook: Let us go Gwen. The final battle is finally upon us. Gwen: Then let's finish this. Gwen and Rook head back to Bellwood now, which then Azmuth is left alone, but he is soon joined by Professor Paradox again. Paradox: Penny for your thoughts Azmuth? Azmuth: Paradox the war is finally going to end today. Paradox: Yes I know, but the reason is not what you expected and soon the outcome will change so many lives. Azmuth: No Paradox. Gwen stated that she wished everything went back to how it was before the war started and I now know how. Paradox: Oh? Azmuth: Yes I do. Ben made it back to the headquarters where his grandfather has been waiting for him. Ben: Good news grandpa. I didn't need Helen and Kevin's help after all. Tetrax: Actually Ben you just might have needed them. Tetrax and Ester are here in the Breakers' headquarters. Max: Ben you lead them right to us! Tetrax: Being too over confident is your biggest weakness Ben. Ben: Yeah well yours is that, that... Tetrax: Enough Ben you and your whole garrison is coming with me. Ben: Yeah right. Tetrax: Yeah right. The Repairmen and Breakers then begin opening fire upon each other with their weapons set to stun. People on both sides begin falling with each side though determined to take each other down and end this war. Max: Ben you have to get out of here. Even if I'm captured the resistance can still live on with you. Ben: No way grandpa I'm not leaving you here. Max: This isn't up for debate Ben. Go now! Ben: Okay fine. Ben leaves through another secret entrance that will lead directly to Undertown and where he can escape back to the surface. Max: This is Max Tennyson to any and all Breakers: we've been compromised. Azmuth's forces have entered the base. I repeat abandon the base this is not a drill! More and more Repairmen like Khyber, Sevenseven, Dr. Animo, and even Billy Billions comes in to fight. Billy has a jet pack with two giant blasters which he uses to fight them off and soon more of the Breakers are falling. Max is soon left on his own and he is being surrounded by them all. Khyber: Max Tennyson you rebel scum. Now you face justice. HAHAHAHAHA. Max: What do you know of justice? You're a galactic poacher. Khyber: Yes and I caught the most dangerous animal on Earth. Dr. Animo: Yes, but where is Ben? Max: I'm not telling you anything. Khyber: No you won't, but you're still coming with us. Khyber then makes a transmission. Khyber: Rook this is Khyber and the Breakers' base is ours, but young Tennyson escaped. Rook: I was expecting this Khyber. With Ben still at large the Breakers will still hinder the safety of Bellwood and the Earth. Khyber: Yes, but now they are but one person because Max Tennyson is ours. Rook: Excellent then take him and the rest of the Breakers to the Plumber facility. Gwen and I are going after Ben and I have a feeling that I know where he is heading. Khyber: Understood. Now Max Tennyson our comrade said we have to take you there alive, but he didn't say when or not damaged. Max: You wouldn't. Dr. Animo: We would. Ben then crawls out from a manhole outside of Mr. Baumann's store and he is distraught. Max has been captured and it was all his fault. Ben: I have to go back for Max. Why did I leave him? Rook: Do not worry Ben, you shall join him very soon. Ben: Rook! Don't you get it, you arrested my grandpa. Someone you looked up to and respected. Rook: Yes I get it Ben, but it does not matter. I must do my job and now you are surrounded. You are not going anywhere this time. Ben: No you're right. Just get it over with. Rook: Gladly. Rook snaps his fingers and a Repairman puts a set of hand cuffs on Ben's wrists. Rook: Now Ben Tennyson you are under arrest. I am sorry. Ben: Yeah sure you are. Soon though the sky darkens with hundred of space ships along with one giant one. Rook, Gwen, and Ben all look up to see what is happening and they can see who is responsible. Vilgax: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you Rook Blonko and Gwen Tennyson for capturing the one threat to my operation. The Repairmen served my purposes well and it's time for me to finally destroy this miserable little planet! Rook: No. What have I done? Ben: Exactly what Vilgax wanted Rook. Exactly what he wanted. TO BE CONCLUDED... Major Events: *The Breakers are captured. *Rook finally captures Ben. *Vilgax has begun his invasion of Earth. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War